zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Eostage
Aether |ailments = Aetherblight Earthblight |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = Democide}} Appearance Sacred Eostage is a little smaller than its common relative. The body is more nimble and slender but has more decorative fur on legs, back and tail. The hooves have a ruby shine, the front legs have curly hair to their sides with orange scales in between on the front and white scales at the back of the legs. The orange color slowly turns into a deep red coloration on the chest with silver lines forming a pattern. The scales on the hind legs retain the greyish coloration, but when illuminated by light they shine in silver. The same can be observed on the tail, which is a little longer than that of Eostage. The fur on the back is denser and gives more protection. A row of small ruby spikes grow on the ridge of its back. The white scales and pelt on its body have the perculiarity of reflecting light by fragmenting the colors to that of a rainbow. The neck has both red and white scales beneath a short white fur. The Fanged Wyvern's head is mainly colored white, but has a few areas on the side of the head with a light red tinge. Sacred Eostage's antlers have a beautiful white and yellow coloration with red lines growing along the branches of the antler. This subspecies has often more complex antlers with a big amount of diversions still intact. Habitat and Ecology Sacred Eostage is endemic to the Sacred Woods where it eats vegetation including certain fruits that are said to give it the element of aether. This fruit is highly toxic to other monsters, even to its relative, the common Eostage. Only this subspecies and the close related Afflictive Eostage seem to be able to eat them without noticable demerits. Unlike the common Eostage this subspecies was never found with other individuals of Sacred Eostage, but the monster sometimes joins a herd of regular Eosts and Eostage. On extremely rare occasions the Fanged Wyvern was found together with its other relative, the Afflictive Eostage. Only in very recent time researchers found out that Sacred Eostage is always female and the Afflictive Eostage its male counterpart. Yet they are so rare that even the sighting of a single individual is considered unbelievably fortunate. This Fanged Wyvern seemingly has no known predators, which is mostly due the fact it was never observed being attacked. Corpses or remains of its body in its natural environment were never found, only few live individuals and the materials of reckless hunters that slayed it. While other herbivores are mostly unperturbed by the presence of Sacred Eostage many more dangerous monsters seem to completely avoid it. This circumstance gave the monster most of its titles. While not much is known about the reproduction of this monster, Afflictive Eostage only appear in the mating season in the Sacred Woods. After the female gives birth to its youngs it cares for them for a while. When they reach a certain age, the White Eosts become part of the herd of regular Eosts and Eostage which protect the adolescent Fanged Wyvern. It seems more males are born than females. Many different tribes regard Sacred Eostage, by virtue of its appearance and behavior, as holy, a good omen and a symbol of fortune and peace which also gave it its name. This is the complete opposite to its male counterpart as Afflictive Eostage, shown by its name, is considered a bringer of evil, disaster and misfortune and a general bad omen. It is a complete mystery how this Fanged Wyvern is seemingly unaffected by predation and why it is avoided by monsters that could pose a threat. In general its mere presence seems to supress any kind of aggression. Interactions with other Monsters *'Predators': **Sacred Eostage was never seen preyed upon, so it is unknown if it has any and what predators it has. *'Symbiosis and other harmonious relationships': **The Fanged Wyvern is sometimes seen joining groups of regular Eostage. *'Turf Wars': **Unknown. Abilities Sacred Eostage uses most attacks that its relatives uses, from kicks, jumps and charges to attacks with its antlers. The energy that resides in its antlers consists of aether element unlike the nature element the common Eostage uses. This subspecies is able to perform even more devestating attacks with this energy. Its charge is faster but takes a little more preparation time. Attacks #'Charge': Similar to Eostage, but takes a little more time to prepare. The subspecies is capable of running a little faster. #'Seamless double charge': Instead of chaining a second charge instantly, it runs with its head lifted in a circle around the target before rushing in once more with its head lowered again. Gets used more often in Rage Mode. #'Back kick': Same as Eostage. #'Jumping back kick': Similar to its relative but it is able to leap further and chains other attacks to it even if not in Rage Mode. #'Side kick': While aligning itself the Fanged Wyvern may lift its hind legs and swings them to the side. #'Single foot stomp': Same as Eostage. #'High stomp': Similar to the regular Eostage, but due to more strength put into it, the chunks of earth get flinged further. #'Lunge': Same as its common relative, but Sacred Eostage can lunge further. #'Jump over': Same as Eostage #'High jump body slam': Identical to Eostage. #'Head swing': The antlers cover a bigger area in comparison to the regular Eostage. #'Head smash': Same as Eostage. #'Upward throw': Similar to Eostage but may be used three times in a row when enraged. #'Antler smash': Similar to its relative, Sacred Eostage is able to unleash even more energy of the aether element and opens two, in Rage Mode even three lines in the ground bursting upwards. #'Burst of Aether': Like the antler smash it sticks its antler into the ground but uses both when it's in Rage Mode. Sacred Eostage stands still for a short while transfering more aether element into the ground until it abruptly lifts its head and jumps off to the side, followed by a burst of aether out of the ground in a 5 metre radius around the spot where the antlers were in the ground. This ends the Rage Mode and often is used by the monster to change areas. #'Aether beams': In areas with rays of light hailing down, the Fanged Wyvern lifts its antlers in the air which react to the light unleashing beams of aether energy towards a target. It can manipulate the direction a little by moving its head accordingly. Notes *The weakness is fire, then ice. *In Rage Mode it lifts its tail revealing the red spot underneath and the red lines on its antlers expand and grow blood-red in color. *When exhausted its coloration gets duller and Sacred Eostage will search for vegetation to feed on. **The monster will fail to use any aether elemental attacks with its antlers. *The Fanged Wyvern ignores hunters until it gets attacked or one of the members of the group gets attacked if it affiliates with a herd. *Quests including this monster are exceedingly rare and almost always only consist of one individual. Even more rarely a dual quest with one Sacred Eostage and one Afflictive Eostage appears. **Hunting a member of this subspecies without authorized quest may result in punishments for the responsible hunters. *The antlers can be broken twice, other than that it possesses the same breakable parts as Eostage **Breaking the antlers twice will decrease the power of its aether element attacks. Materials Sacred Eostage Scale, Sacred Eostage Shell, Sacred Eostage Pelt, Sacred Antler (only if broken twice), Eostage Hoof, Eostage Tail (when damaged), Eostage Plate, Sacred Scale (when chest damaged)